Doggone
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself stuck in modern-day America. Indebted to a human. How will he deal with his DOGgone fate? SesshomaruxOC
1. Out Of The Ring

**Sesshomaru finds himself stuck in modern-day America. Indebted to a human. How will he deal with his DOGgone fate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy folks! ^_^ This is a new story I'm working on, or at least toying with, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. For those of you who are reading my other story and are worrying that this means I've given up on it, you needn't, I have every intention of continuing that story to its end, I just wanted to put this one up as well. Sorry the first chapter is so short. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doggone<strong>

**Chapter 1: Out Of The Ring**

* * *

><p>Chaos. Yelling. Cheering. Growls. Yelps.<p>

The heat of too many bodies in too small a space.

Blood. Smoke. Sweat. Death.

A smell unique to places such as this.

There's movement, eye-catching due to the smooth calmness with which it is executed, nothing like the frenzied movements that surround. It's a girl.

No.

She is a young woman.

Her careful eyes are blue, a color which matches her dyed hair to perfection. Her skin is a light tan, marred only by an assortment of freckles and a small scar on her left temple. She holds herself with confidence as she watches the surrounding chaos, standing out in the way that she _**doesn't**_ yell out a bet, or shout with joy or frustration.

Just watches.

And slips, smooth as silk, between pressing bodies, closer to the ring.

* * *

><p>It was instinct.<p>

No matter that he did not want to play their game; neither his body nor his pride would allow him to simply let events come to pass. To do so would mean death.

And he was in no hurry to die.

This mortal shell…a mockery of his true form, so weak and slow and unaware. Still…no being present would dispute the fact that he was the most magnificent in attendance. To these mortal beings, whose minds would not even be able to comprehend creatures such as himself, he was truly the embodiment of his name even still.

Killing perfection.

A flash of white and a spray of red and he was standing victorious, though not pleased. There was no pleasure in a victory without challenge. Especially when the victory was just as much for _**them**_ as it was for him, more even, for he would not be fighting at all if they had not decided it.

His eyes held nothing but disdain as he looked about at the faces surrounding him. The ones he recognized were twisted in a contemptuous delight, eyes greedy; by now they knew he would defeat all comers.

The new faces were almost all shocked and unhappy, he was magnificent in appearance but despite that, and his substantial size, he did not particularly look the part of a vicious killer, so they did not expect him to be one. Especially when his opponents were all scarred and mean, they wore their marks of battle on their bodies; _**he**_ was considerably more subtle.

There were a few, of course, who just happened to get lucky, or perhaps they had just a touch of the ever-waning Gift. He still carried a hint of Otherness about him, no amount of magic or spells could strip him of it completely and anyone with the right sort of Power would be able to sense it. It would be enough, at least, to compel them, despite the more popular view, to place their bets on him as the victor.

In fact there was only one face among the lot that held neither satisfaction nor displeasure.

When his golden eyes met blue he suddenly_** knew**_ that his situation was about to change once again.

* * *

><p>It was not the fact that he was beautiful that compelled her to do something so singularly stupid. Though he was beautiful.<p>

It was his eyes.

Those golden eyes, so cold and piercing and intelligent. Eyes such as those only ever belonged to a being with both a sharp mind and a powerful soul. As he was, those eyes told her that he was considerably more than he appeared to be.

When she was a little girl her mother had taught her the stories of her family, passed down through the generations, stories involving magic and demons, sorcerers and spells. Those stories explained why her family held animals in such high regard, predators in particular. Why there was always a creature of some sort about the house, treated always like an equal, never as a pet. Why they seemed to almost have an affinity for those animals, members of the Canidae family especially.

In that moment, looking into those eyes, all the tales her mother had ever told her came rushing back to her with stunning clarity. She could almost hear her mother's soothing voice again, spinning the tale of some great ancestor who had faced a foreign place bravely and had conquered the hearts of the people who lived there.

And somehow she knew, just _**knew**_, that she could not leave him as he was.

Which was why she was doing something so incredibly stupid and dangerous.

It was late, or perhaps early would be more accurate, and very, very dark. There was an almost tangible tension, now that the fights were at an end and the place emptied, as though the potential for violence was so strong even now that it could not leave completely. Not exactly encouraging considering what she was about to do.

She knew where they were kept, as she had been studying the layout for quite some time, though not for this purpose. It was easy enough to climb the fence and the lock itself took only a moment or two to pick. It was what came after that would be the hard part.

Any number of things could go wrong.

Someone could be there, guarding them or perhaps caring for the injured, though the latter was more than a touch unlikely. Or if they were alone they could set up a racket when she entered, enough that someone would come and check. Or he himself would be too hostile to be sensible, completely understandable, all things considered, and would try to hurt even her. That was not mentioning the problems with getting back out again.

She slipped through the opening as carefully as possible and moved slowly and cautiously through the dark. She was in luck, there was no one but the fighters here and most of them were asleep at that. It was not hard to find him, all told, for he stood out against the darkness like a shaft of moonlight.

She knelt and, looking into the eyes of the most beautiful white dog she had ever seen, spoke. "My name is Daniela. I've come to help you get away from here."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my take on the whole "getting turned into a dog" bit and is kind of a trial chapter, so let me know what you think yeah? I'd love feedback. ^_^<strong>


	2. Her Occupation

**Thanks to xXxkikiomexXx for the review. And thanks to everyone else who favorited/alerted. Here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doggone<strong>

**Chapter 2: Her Occupation**

* * *

><p>They stared at one another; not challenging, not yet. That would come later, when one wanted to do something the other would not, or could not, allow. There was a faint sound from outside the glorified shed and Daniela froze, every muscle tensed. He watched, surprised she had even heard it at all, as she tilted her head ever so slightly and her eyes lost focus. She was studying the sound, analyzing it to see what it was and to determine whether or not it was a threat. Her lips pursed slightly in thought and her hand went to her hip instinctively but clenched into a tight fist when her fingers hit nothing but air. She waited with bated breath but when the sound didn't come again she allowed herself to relax and turned her focus back to the task at hand.<p>

She eyed him, taking in his body language, searching his eyes for any signs of madness or violent intent, his kind always had a little bit of both within them, but saw nothing to threaten her. She removed a small box from the place she had tucked it, and opened it with care, the lock picking tools glinting faintly in the low light.

Daniela went to work immediately but often froze with concern when there was a sound outside, always checking to make sure she wasn't going to get caught unaware, she had no backup this time after all. A faint click was the only thing that indicated she had succeeded, a smile lit her face as she removed the lock, preparing to release the latch on the cage when one of the other dogs stirred.

Her face paled as her eyes shot towards the waker, hoping against hope… The Pit bull's lips peeled back in a feral growl and with snapping jaws he launched himself at her. She cursed quietly and unlatched the door to the white dog's cage, striding quickly to the door, then dodging to the side as it swung open. "Hey, who are-" She cut him off before he could further alert anyone, a quick round house kick to the head dropping him like a sack of bricks.

A glance over her shoulder told Daniela that the White Dog was observing her, it was hard to tell but she'd almost say he was surprised. "What do you say we blow this joint."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru followed the human female as she quickly fled, there were things he didn't understand in this time, but he knew help when he saw it. And though it hurt his pride as never before, he needed help.<p>

Somehow, she knew he was… _**more**_.

And she seemed to know what she was doing, for the most part. They came to a stop at the back fence and she quickly dropped to one knee. "Up." He required no further explanation.

Taking a running start, he jumped, back paws pressing against her shoulders for the extra boost needed to clear the wooden panels. He could have left then, run off without a backwards glance, but after being in this time for nearly two months he had plenty of time to realize this was not the world to which he was accustomed. So he waited for her to scramble over, ignoring the shouts he could hear from the other humans.

She was just hauling herself over the edge when there was a sound he had never heard before. It was a sharp sound. Loud. Instead of landing at least semi-gracefully, the woman tumbled to the ground before him with a thud. She lay there for a moment, catching her breath, then hauled herself to her feet, grasping her left arm and cursing.

"Come on." He could smell blood now as he followed her and realized that she must have been injured, though he couldn't tell how badly. She came to a stop before a large metal creature the humans called a truck and opened it, he jumped in without prompting this time.

She climbed in after him.

There was a roar and then they were moving, quickly gaining speed. Sesshomaru alternated between observing the passing scenery, hating the flaws of his mortal body, -_He felt blind with how weak his night vision was._- and watching the human.

She kept her eyes forward and her right hand on what he quickly realized was a steering control of some kind, her left was fisted in her lap, clenching and unclenching with the waves of pain her injury was causing. She did not look at him even once.

"I don't know how you ended up there, but in a way I can't say that I'm all that surprised. They have a talent for collecting the unusual… This is not your proper form." He was surprised that she could tell, he could scent nothing abnormal in her blood, she was pure human or very nearly anyways, demon blood had become so diluted in this time that it was hard to tell for sure. "I cannot help you directly, but I have a cousin… She'll be able to; I will take you to her as soon as I can. I have previous commitments that I must take care of first, though. It's a damn long way to Japan."

He couldn't help but huff in agreement on that one.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to her home Danny just sat for a moment, leaning back against her seat and taking in slow, deep breaths. Her left arm was killing her and she could already feel the bruises developing from her fall.<p>

She ached.

_**Everywhere**_.

A slightly impatient stirring to her right had her opening her eyes and glancing at the White Dog. Golden eyes met her blue.

She sighed.

"Alright, alright. Give me a sec." She climbed slowly out of the truck and waited for him to disembark before leading the way to her front door. "Stay behind me please, I don't want you to startle them."

The White Dog did as requested but not without a significant pause and a glare that informed her that he didn't much like being told what to do. She filed that information away for later. There was a package on her doorstep, her brow furrowed, she wasn't expecting any deliveries. Then she saw that it was from Japan, she rolled her eyes. Typical. Her cousin drove her nuts sometimes with all her hoodoo voodoo crap.

She unlocked the door and stepped through, then she waited.

There was the sound of nails scrabbling on wood and suddenly two large, dark, fluffy shapes came tearing around a corner. The dogs came to a stop before her and began sniffing at her and licking her proffered hand. Alaskan Malamutes, beautiful dogs, intelligent. Her favorite breed by far. "We have a guest." She stepped to the side, revealing the White Dog. "Be nice."

It wasn't really necessary, unlike the mad dogs from the fight ring these two could sense the residual stirrings of his power. They would not foolishly challenge him.

Still, it didn't hurt to make it an order.

They approached him, submissive, and carefully introduced themselves before returning to her side with concerned whines, they could smell her blood as well. Danny smiled at them reassuringly and made her way to the kitchen, shadowed now by all three dogs.

First things first, she turned to the White Dog and carefully checked him for any injuries and, finding none, tended to her own wound. She was lucky, as it was only a graze; still… she was _**not**_ a fan of getting shot. It happened a bit more often than she would like. Then she turned to the package.

"Let's see what cousin Hana has foreseen, shall we?" Within the box were three things.

A letter. –_Not to be opened until the third day._-

A chain with a claw hanging from it.

And a note, including instructions involving the necklace.

The note read:

'_Dear Danny,_

_Your houseguest's name is Sesshomaru. You were right; he is a Demon in a form other than his own. An Inu Youkai, to be specific, and a strong one at that. Nice catch._

…_Stop rolling your eyes at me, I know you are._

_He'll be able to help you, and you, him. There will be difficulties, but it will be worth it. The claw is from a Kitsune Youkai, it's very old. Try not to lose or break it, yeah? It's for an illusion spell, read the incantation on the back of this paper while the chain is around his neck and you are holding the claw. You won't see anything change but everyone else will see another of your brood._

_Yes, I really did call them that. Suck it up._

_Love you dear! See you soon!_

_Your cuz',_

_Hana_'

Daniela rolled her eyes and sighed, Hana was a know-it-all and it drove her nuts, not to mention the whole '_telling the future_' bit could be really creepy sometimes. Though it was nice to have something other than the White Dog to call him. "She says your name's Sesshomaru and since she's usually right…" He looked up at her with those piercing, intelligent eyes and she knew that her cousin was right once again. "Great. Now then, for the illusion spell. _Turn the eyes away_; _give the mind a lie_; _cover me- in shadows and smoke_."

He looked the same to her, really he did, but the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She could tell that _**something**_ of a magical nature had just happened. "Blegh, magic. Now everything is gonna taste like avocadoes for the next hour." It always did, though she could never figure out why. The ringing of her home phone disrupted her thoughts. "Hello. Daniela Torres speaking, how my I help you?"

"Explain something to me, Inspector Torres." She immediately winced at the deep voice on the other end of the line, recognizing it without difficulty. "Tell me why I just got off the phone with a frantic Sergeant Daniels who claims that you have, and I quote, '_gone insane_' and that you '_just jeopardized the entire operation_'."

She laughed somewhat nervously. "I haven't the faintest idea what he's talking about, Chief, I swear."

The man let out a long, stressed sigh, causing her to grimace guiltily. "Somehow, I doubt that Inspector." She was silent. "I know Narcotics isn't you usual division and that you're unaccustomed to the way things work but surely even Homicide knows better than to pull what you just did."

"I… I can work it to our advantage, I swear. The op. can still move forwards."

"You better be able to salvage the situation, because if you can't, I'll put you on probation."

Danny bit her lower lip. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good night, Inspector Torres."

"Good night, Chief Gerhyn." She hung up the phone and heaved what felt like the millionth sigh of the night. "Well… **_shit_**."


End file.
